


Wounded Red

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Whole Cake Island, mention of power imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: ichiji getting some affection and love after the battle and getting his ass kicked





	Wounded Red

Ichiji stared at the ceiling and listened to the soft beeping of the monitor. He softly sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself relax into the silk sheets. At least he had been moved to his own room to continue healing in peace. Much better than sharing a room with his brothers and listening to them and their complaining.

The nurses weren't kind, his brothers complained. They always felt dirty, they complained. The food wasn't up to par, they complained. The beds were uncomfortable, they complained. Their bandages were too tight, the monitors were annoying, they never shut up. Even in their sleep, they were either snoring or making other noises.

Thankfully, the doctors finally announced they could go back to their personal quarters so long as nurses were freely allowed to check on them and care for them. Bathing was annoying but it was better than another sponge bath. Speaking of which, his little nurse should be arriving shortly with his lunch and to prepare his bath.

He lightly smirked and glanced over when he heard the soft knock almost on cue. He shifted slightly and stayed quiet, feigning sleep. It was always quite fun to tease her and seeing her jump was just too cute. Even her squeaks and squeals didn't annoy him.

He listened as the door opened and heard the soft sigh before she opened it fully, pushing in the cart. He could see Alice already in his mind; she'll stop the cart beside his bed and check the monitors before oh so delicately sitting on the large bed to press the cool stethoscope to his bandaged chest. She wouldn't notice his eyes staring as she softly counted, listening to his breathing.

She still failed to notice his fingers twitching as she moved to stand up, just like every time she came to visit. And, just like that, sparks ignited on his fingertips before combusting and forming a small explosion. On cue, she jumped and screeched, falling back onto the bed and scrambling to get up.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. He grinned and pressed his hand over her chest, feeling her pulse race under her uniform. "I don't think I've made your heart race like that since a few days ago."

She huffed at him and smacked his hand, pulling away to stand up. "You're an ass, you know that."

He shrugged slightly and carefully shifted to sit up. "You've yet to request to be moved to one of my brothers or back to the infirmary. I presume you quite enjoy my ass."

She rolled her eyes and adjusted the pillows behind him before tugging her skirt back into place. He smirked at her as he leaned back; he knew if she did he could simply command her to continue caring for him. He had yet to exert that power over her, as she continued to return time and time again to care for him.

Part of him suspected it was loyalty while another part suspected fear; she had close friends among the other staff and possibly didn't want to risk inciting his wrath against them. However, as he watched her remove the covers off the food, he saw a tiny smile tugging at her lips. A tiny part of him sparked at seeing the small upturn of her lips; perhaps she did enjoy her duty and visiting him.

Alice sat on the bed and carefully held onto the tray of breakfast food. "Here, I'll get your bath started."

He took the tray from her and set it in lap, balancing it on his thighs. "I don't see why you don't allow me to sit at a table."

She scoffed and stood up. "I don't want you moving around unnecessarily and pulling something open again. I don't care how fast you heal, it's annoying."

He smirked and started eating, staring as she walked to the connecting bathroom. He leaned into the pillows and munched on the toast, glancing down at his stomach. Katakuri kneeing him in the stomach in itself wasn't the issue; it was that giant spike on his knee guard that nearly skewered him. Even his raid suit could only protect him so much and he had needed some minor surgery before his body's own healing could kick in. Not to mention getting shot repeatedly and all the other injuries he sustained.

He drank the glass of water and set the tray aside, slowly stretching out his limbs as he pressed back against the pillows. Being stuck in bed all day was annoying, but his sweet little nurse would allow him some relief. Speaking of which, he did need some relief in more ways than one.

She walked over to take the tray and glanced up as he started moving off the bed. "Slowly, alright? I'll be in there in a moment to unwrap your bandages."

He lightly smirked and stood, bare except for his loose pants and the bandages. "Too impatient for me to do it myself?"

She flushed and ducked her head, pushing the cart to the door. "Just, go, ass."

He snickered and slowly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. She softly huffed and set the cart outside the room before walking across the room to open the large curtains, revealing the balcony doors. Pushing the doors open, she took a deep breath at the fresh morning air and locked them into place to let the air flow freely.

Smiling, she walked into his closet and found a clean pair of pants, softly sighing. He was definitely attractive and wasn't cruel to her. The worst he's ever done was scare her with his small explosions. But even those turned oddly charming after she grew used to them.

She glanced in the mirror and turned on her heel, walking to the bathroom. She stayed quiet for a moment and stepped in, blinking when she saw him sitting on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water. He glanced over his shoulder and lightly smirked at her.

She set the clean pants on the counter and took a deep breath, walking over to him. "No funny business."

He held up his hands and lightly smirked. "Of course. I swear on my honor."

She rolled her eyes and started removing the bandages. "You don't have any honor, Ichi."

He chuckled and raised his arms for her to unwrap his chest. "Perhaps I do and you don't see it."

She gave him a look and shook her head, easily unravelling the bandages. He smirked at her and lowered himself into the water once she finished, leaning back against the edge. He sighed softly and relaxed, resting his arms against the edges.

She tossed away the bandages and shook her head slightly, "Stop smirking at me, I'm not gonna join you."

He lightly pouted and glanced at her. "Aw, why don't you? The water's great, really. Nice and warm and I'm here of course."

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off, digging in the cabinet for a fresh roll and the healing cream. "Oh, fuck off with that. I'm your nurse, not your girlfriend."

He hummed and grabbed the rag to lather it up. "Of course not, but father wouldn't care if I did claim you as mine. Nobody would stop me."

She gave him a look. "No, they wouldn't. However, you've been quite kind to me thus far and I have no reason to believe you would do that."

He chuckled and slowly washed off his torso and arms before leaning forward. "Get my back for me, would you?"

She softly sighed and took the rag, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Fine, fine."

He smirked and glanced at her over his shoulder as she stared at his back, gently washing his back. "Don't be afraid to get a bit rough, you're incapable of hurting me."

She rolled her eyes and flushed as she pressed harder into his back, softly muttering, "Bet I could hurt you one way."

He chuckled and relaxed his shoulders as she scrubbed his shoulders, tilting his head forward. "You do know all my sweet spots."

She shook her head and rinsed off the suds. "You're still an ass."

He smirked and stood up, easily stepping out. She flushed and ducked her head, tugging the plug free to let the tub drain out. He dried off and tugged on his pants, lazily brushing the towel through his hair as he walked to the balcony.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bandages and cream, following him out. Setting the items on the table, she glanced at him as he leaned back in the chair. "Comfy there?"

He lightly smirked. "It's good to get some fresh air. Come here."

She sighed and stepped over, softly squeaking when he pulled her into his lap. Rolling her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder and looked out at the sea. He loosely held her waist and relaxed back, taking a deep breath.

She glanced at him and mumbled, "If you tear anything open and bleed all over another uniform, I will literally kill you."

He chuckled and gently tugged along the edge of her skirt. "I won't. It only happened once."

She hummed and poked his chest, trailing her finger along the stitches. "Still, it's the point of it. You ruined an entire uniform because you pushed it."

He lightly smirked and patted her hip. "It won't happen again."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "You better not, you ass."

He lightly kissed her and softly mumbled, "I'm your ass, doll.”


End file.
